Perchance to Sleep
by cannon
Summary: Sleep. A state of inactivity resembling or suggesting sleep; unconsciousness, dormancy, hibernation, or death.


Teal'c entered his quarters, turning on the light and staring at the bed opposite the door. There was a space next to the sleeping area which he had always used for kel'no'reem. The candles were still set up, unlit of course, and he would definitely use them in the future. The difference now was... he didn't need them. He walked to the bed and sat carefully down, the blankets wrinkling beneath him. No kel'no'reem, but he would need to sleep. He laid down, stretching his legs and crossing them at the ankles. He laced his fingers over his stomach and stared at the ceiling.  
  
After forty-five minutes, he stood and began to pace. He stared at the pad he used for meditation, then walked to the door.  
  
---  
  
"Plants do not crawl under uniforms," Janet said sternly, writing out a prescription. "If you and Major Freeman come back from one more mission with peculiar poison oak formations on your bodies, I'll have to let General Hammond know what's been going on."  
  
Major Castleman took the prescription and thanked the doctor before hurrying out. She shook her head, smiling to herself as she straightened the bed the patient had just vacated. "At least he's getting laid," Janet muttered. "Something I could definitely look into..."  
  
"Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
She jumped, cursing quietly at herself for being frightened. She turned and sighed. "Teal'c." Had he heard? "I, uh... can I help you?"  
  
"Is this an inopportune moment?"  
  
"No," Janet said. Why would he think that? The infirmary was abandoned.  
  
"I overheard you mention a need to become laid...?"  
  
Janet blushed beet red and touched her neck. "Uh. Ahem. Ahhhh, Teal'c... I take it Colonel O'Neill hasn't explained that one to you?" Teal'c shook his head negatively and, before he could say anything, Janet added, "Good. There's... no need to ask. It's embarrassing."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"What can," she cleared her throat, still burning with embarrassment. "What can I help you with?"  
  
Teal'c sighed and lowered his head. "Since losing my symbiote, I have not needed to kel'no'reem. However, in the past three nights, I have been unable to fall asleep."  
  
"Do you think it's a medical problem?" Janet asked.  
  
"I do not believe that to be the case. I believe I am simply... unaccustomed to the practice of purposefully losing consciousness."  
  
Janet leaned against the edge of a bed. "Well, I can understand that. But isn't kel'no'reem basically the same thing?"  
  
"Kel'no'reem is far more controlled than your sleep. I have observed Colonel O'Neill on missions, during which he has made sounds which would have made any kel'no'reem impossible." Janet smirked. "To sleep is to give up control of one's body. In kel'no'reem, control is everything. I... if I were to define it, I regret to say I am afraid to fall asleep."  
  
Janet grinned widely. "You're afraid to fall asleep?"  
  
Teal'c looked offended. "My body would be at rest. I would be unaware of my surroundings during the entire time I was asleep. Indeed, Dr. Fraiser, I am afraid. I do not like to be laughed at."  
  
'Stupid,' Janet admonished herself. She immediately dropped her smile. "Teal'c, I apologize. I'm... not used to dealing with something like this, so it sounds a little... funny. You deserve more, I'm sorry."  
  
"Your apology is accepted," Teal'c said.  
  
She pressed her lips together and walked towards the medicine cart. "I could prescribe some sleeping pills... something to knock you out for about seven or eight hours. It could help acclimate your body to a sleep cycle, at which time we could wean you off the pills."  
  
"I believe that would be successful, however... it does not address the initial problem."  
  
"Right. You're... nervous about being helpless."  
  
He nodded once.  
  
Janet scanned the beds, hoping for inspiration, then realized the easy answer. "Sleep here. In the infirmary. There'd be people around constantly, you would never be completely alone... but there's a soothing atmosphere in this place that can't be beat." She smiled. "Believe me, I've crashed on these beds more than once."  
  
Teal'c walked to the beds and touched one mattress. "I believe that would be helpful."  
  
---  
  
He sat up quickly, gasping in fear as he scanned his surroundings in confusion. There were small hands on his shoulders and he jerked away from them. The attacker held fast and suddenly, he made sense of her words. "You're safe, Teal'c. You're in the infirmary. I'm Janet... this is the infirmary. You're safe. You're safe." He let her lay him back down, let her move her hand across his bald dome until he was calm again. He closed his eyes and Janet said, "You okay?"  
  
"How long have I been..."  
  
"Five hours," Janet said.  
  
He opened his eyes. "You have been here the entire time?"  
  
Janet smiled. "I did promise, didn't I?" She squeezed his hand. "Now, back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."  
  
Teal'c rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Knowing she was close didn't make sleep quite as frightening. 


End file.
